Scanning books, magazines, and other printed material into digital form has become more common with the advent of improved imaging, storage and distribution techniques. Although many types of unbound printed material can generally be scanned with relative ease using automatic page-feeding mechanisms such as those commonly found on digital copiers and scanners, some types of unbound documents and most types of bound documents present additional challenges. Bound documents include not only books, but also periodicals, manuscripts, pamphlets, brochures, newspapers, manuals, and any other document having a bound edge. Many institutions, such as the Library of Congress, universities, bookstores, and private enterprises have vast collections of bound documents. By converting these documents into electronic form, such institutions can reduce the cost of storage, facilitate remote access, enable simultaneous access by multiple users, facilitate search and retrieval of information, and/or protect information in rare or out-of-print works from loss or destruction.
Once the content of a bound document is scanned, the recorded image can be manipulated or otherwise processed. Digitally recorded bound documents can be reformatted, supplemented with additional information, compressed, and/or processed with OCR (optical character recognition) software, and indexed to facilitate electronic search. Thus, scanning and recording of bound documents facilitates the creation of digital libraries that can be remotely and simultaneously accessed and searched by multiple users.
Various mechanisms have been developed to enable the scanning of bound documents. For example, a traditional flat-bed platen scanner scans bound documents in a face-down position. However, for best results, a flat-bed scanner typically requires the application of force to the spine or binding of the bound documents to insure that they come within the scanner's depth of field. Such force can damage the spine region of the document. In addition, using the flat-bed platen can be tedious and time-consuming, as the bound documents typically must be lifted and repositioned after each page is scanned. Further, image quality is often poor due to loss of focus, uneven illumination, and distortion caused by page curvature in the vicinity of the binding.
An alternative to the traditional flat-bed platen scanner is a platen-less scanner that captures image data from a bound document in a face-up position. Such scanners typically do not require application of additional stress to the binding region of a bound document, since the document is scanned in its natural, face-up position. Some such scanners make use of automatic page turning apparatuses. In addition, optics and software have been developed for compensating for the image-distortion resulting from the inherently curved surfaces typical of open, edge-bound books that are not subjected to potentially damaging flattening pressure. For example, the curvature of a document's pages may be detected using a curvature detector, with a linear light source for defining a brightness distribution. The detected curves of the page can then be used to approximately rectify image signals received from the document scanner.
However, the pages of the bound document may become out of focus during the course of the scanning, for example as the pages are flipped. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for capturing images of the pages of a bound document (and other types of document objects) while automatically and accurately maintaining focus within the image frame of the camera.